Are you gay?
by JeffreyNero
Summary: No summary  Beer Money slash


Robert sighs, sitting down beside Kazarian, who was tying his shoes, getting ready to go. "Hey Kaz, can I ask you something?" Kazarian looks over at his fellow wrestler, and nods.

"Sure thing Robby, what is it?"

"How did you and AJ get together?"

"A drunken night leads to confessions" Was all Frankie said before getting up and leaving. Robert sighs, getting up. "How is that supposed to help me?"

"How is what supposed to help you Bobby?"

Robert turns around and smiles, looking into the curious eyes of his friend and tag team partner James Storm. "Nothing James" James cocks his head to the side then nods.

"Okay sure Bobby..." Robert turns around grabbing his bag, making sure he had everything. "Hey Bobby" Robert turns around and faces James.

"Hm?"

"Are you gay?"

"Whoa what?"

"Are you gay Bobby?" Robert stared at James, eyes wide in shock.

"Wh-what do you mean am I gay James? I-I'm totally straight" James rolls his eyes.

"And that's the reason you just asked the gay ass pansy how he and his boyfriend got together... Right, I don't believe you" Robert glares at the other man.

"I'm not gay James" Total lie, he loves James.

"Damn it Bobby stop lying"

"I'm not lying damn it!" James rolls his eyes.

"Why can't you tell the truth?" Robert just stares at James, a blank expression on his face.

"How do you know I'm lying James?" James looked away, his gaze falling on the ground.

"Well I uhh... umm... I don't know..." James looks up and Robert, who had his arms crossed over his chest. "Okay damn it, those stupid 'guns told me..." Robert sighs.

"You can't trust anything they say James" James sighs and sits down.

"I'm sorry Bobby..." Robert smiles, sitting down on the bench that seemed to come out of no where, and drew the other man into a one armed hug.

"It's okay man" James smiles, hugging back. Robert pulls away, and grabs his bag. "Now... I wanna get out of this arena without being stalked..." James nods.

"Time for mission G.T.F.O." Robert chuckles, and James stands up, clasping the other mans shoulder. "Come on"

"I'm coming" Robert says, following behind the other man.

Robert and James reached the hotel peacfully, and got into their hotel room without giving out any autographs. Robert sighed as he flopped down comically onto his bed. "Thank you jesus" he mutters under his breath. James just chuckles, sitting down on his own bed. Robert flips over onto his side, facing James. "Maybe you should pick the hotel more often" James smiles, leaning back on his own bed, propping up on his elbows.

"Maybe I should" He says, looking around the room. Damn, the Mariott overdoes it sometimes.

"Yeah... Damn I am loving this bed..." James looks over at Robert, who had burried his face into the pillows. He chuckles slightly, then leaps over on top of his tag team partner. Robert laughs.

"Damn it James get your fat ass off of me!" James smiles, pinning the ravenett down. Robert looks up at the other man, and without thinking, leans up and kisses James. James presses his lips down harder onto Robert's, who squeaked, and pushed James away. "Dude, you kissed me" James rolls his eyes.

"You kissed me Bobby... and you said you weren't gay" Robert blushes.

"You kissed me back though"

"and?"

"Aren't you ashamed?" James cocks a questioning eyebrow.

"Who ever said I wasn't gay?" Robert sighs.

"No one I guess..." James smiles, pecking Robert softly on the lips. Robert blushes and smiles. "I love 'ya James"

"Love 'ya too Bobby" James says, rolling off of James and staying beside him, laying his head on the other man's shoulder, wrapping one arm around his waist. Robert smiles, kissing the top of James's head. "G'night James"

"G'night Bobby" James yawns, before falling asleep peacfully beside Robert.

* * *

Okay, I know... You're all like WTF right? I know so outta my element... xP Thought I'd try something new with a new couple... umm Mission G.T.F.O. (Get the Fuck Out) belongs to Kel and Dex, my best gay buddies... They say that a lot... so I kinda borrowed it... lol :)

R&R please!


End file.
